Chevalier
Chevalier Group (Chinese: 其士集團) is a company based in Hong Kong, China. It has a division which distributes and installs Toshiba elevators in Hong Kong, China and Singapore since 1970 as well as IFE elevators in Singapore since in the late 2000s and Hong Kong only in late 2000s. History Chevalier established their Lift and Escalator Division in 1970 and it was the company's first division, which started distributing and installing Toshiba elevators and escalators. In 1972, Chevalier expanded their business in Singapore as the sole distributor of Toshiba elevators, and later in China in 1981. In the 1980s or 1990s, the division started distributing and installing Dong Yang and HELCO (Hyundai) elevators and escalators in Hong Kong and Singapore. It stopped distributing Dong Yang elevators in 2003 as the company was acquired by ThyssenKrupp. During the 1990's, Chevalier was also appointed as the sole distributor of Italian-brand Semag elevators in Singapore and Hong Kong (now changed to Lift Munich). Possibly in 2009, it started distributing and installing IFE elevators in Singapore. At the same year, Chevalier and Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation has changed from distributor to joint-venture relations. Overview Chevalier's Lift & Escalators division has maintain a long-term partnership with Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation. It operates the installation, testing, repair and maintenance of Toshiba elevators and escalators in Hong Kong, Macau, China and Singapore. Chevalier supplies, distributes and installs Toshiba elevators in Singapore since 1972. It also specializes on installation of IFE-branded elevators in Singapore (mainly for the Housing and Development Board (HDB) projects under the Lift Upgrading Programme) and Hong Kong. It was also the sole distributor of Semag elevators from Italy in both Singapore and Hong Kong during the 1990's, of which a few installations still exists today and are mostly maintained by Chevalier. Notable projects Hong Kong The Public Housing Estate block built by Hong Kong Housing Authority projects are not listed. *Celestial Heights *Four Seasons Hotel *Larvotto *New Town Plaza *Millennium City *Nina Tower (2007) *The Center *YOHO Midtown *Century Gateway *China Construction Bank Building Macau *Galaxy Macau *Macau Tower Convention & Entertainment Complex China *Beijing APM, Beijing (1999) *City Centre of Shanghai, Shanghai *Construction Bank Building, Wuhan *Dalian Commodity Centre, Dalian *GDH Tower, Guangzhou *Kerry Construction Plaza 2, Shenzhen *K. Wah Centre, Shanghai *L'AVENUE, Shanghai *Shangri-La Centre Chengdu, Chengdu Singapore *Concourse Skyline *Bugis Junction (1994) *Housing and Development Board (HDB) flats (IFE elevator installations under Lift Upgrading Programme, since 2009) *Yew Tee Point *Orchid Country Club (Social Clubhouse) Vietnam *New World Saigon Hotel, Ho Chi Minh City Notable Semag installations done by Chevalier Singapore *Aranda Country Club, Pasir Ris *Jubilee Square, Ang Mo Kio *Toa Payoh Entertainment Centre *West Coast Recreation Centre *Furama Riverfront Hotel *Craig Place Car Park Hong Kong *Hong Kong Museum of History, Tsim Sha Tsui *Hong Kong Public Records Building, Kwun Tong *Portwealth Centre, Wan Chai *Aberdeen Tennis & Squash Centre, Aberdeen *Harmony Garden, Siu Sai Wan *Healthy Village (Redeveloped Phase 2) Car Park, North Point (1997) *Bo Shek Mansion, Tsuen Wan (1998) *But San Primary School, Tuen Mun (2000) *Yasumoto International Academic Park, Chinese University of Hong Kong, Hong Kong (2012, Elevators 1-2, 4-6 only) External links *Chevalier International Holdings Limited - Lift & Escalator Category:Elevator divisions Category:Subsidiary elevator companies